characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard
'''Charizard '''is a dual Fire and Flying-type Pokémon from the series' first generation. Background Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander, the Fire-type starter Pokémon given out to new Trainers in the Kanto region. Charizard are a proud race of warriors who constantly search for new and stronger opponents to battle. The fire that they breathe is hot enough to melt boulders, though it never uses its fire breath on an inferior opponent. Charizard is one of the few Pokémon with two different Mega Evolved forms. Notable Charizards have belonged to Ash Ketchum, Red, and Alain. Powers & Abilities * '''Blaze: '''Charizard's usual Ability, which boosts the power of his Fire-type moves when its health is low. * '''Solar Power: '''Charizard's Hidden Ability. When a Charizard with this Ability is exposed to harsh sunlight, his Special Attack power rises, at the cost of its health slowly lowering over the course of the fight. * '''Flight: '''Using its mighty wings, Charizard can fly up to 4,600 feet into the air. Moveset * '''Wing Attack: '''A physical Flying-type move, where Charizard strikes its foe with its wings. * '''Flare Blitz: '''A physical Fire-type move, which has Charizard envelop its body with flames before doing a powerful tackle, at the cost of suffering recoil damage. * '''Heat Wave: '''A special Fire-type move. Charizard exhales superheated air at the opponent, damaging and possibly burning them. * '''Dragon Claw: '''A physical Dragon-type move. Charizard slashes the foe with sharp claws. This move is sometimes depicted as forming massive claws of energy around Charizard's claws for extra power. * '''Shadow Claw: '''A physical Ghost-type move. Charizard envelops his claws with shadows for a slash with high critical hit ratio. * '''Air Slash: '''A special Flying-type move. Charizard fires a blade of wind at the opponent, which has a chance of making them flinch. * '''Scratch: '''A physical Normal-type move. Charizard scratches the foe with its claws. * '''Growl: '''A Normal-type move that has Charizard growl at the opponent, making it lower its attack power. * '''Ember: '''A special Fire-type move. Charizard swings its tail at the opponent, releasing a scatter of weak flames that may burn the target. * '''Smokescreen: '''A Normal-type move that has Charizard summon a cloud of smoke that lowers the opponent's accuracy. * '''Dragon Rage: '''A special Dragon-type move. Charizard fires off a shockwave of energy that always deals forty damage to the target. * '''Scary Face: '''A Normal-type move. Charizard frightens the target with an angry face to slow them down. * '''Fire Fang: '''A physical Fire-type move. Charizard bites the foe with blazing fangs, possibly burning them and making them flinch. * '''Flame Burst: '''A special Fire-type move. Charizard shoots an explosive flame from its mouth, which damages both the target, and anyone next to them. * '''Slash: '''A physical Normal-type move. Charizard's claws extend for a powerful slash with a high critical hit ratio. * '''Flamethrower: '''A special Fire-type move. Charizard breathes a powerful stream of fire capable of melting boulders, which has a chance of inflicting the opponent with a burn. * '''Fire Spin: '''A special Fire-type move. Charizard surrounds the opponent with a vortex of fire, trapping them in place and dealing repeated damage for as long as the vortex lasts. * '''Inferno: '''A special Fire-type move. Charizard engulfs his foe with an intense pillar of flames that is guaranteed to burn the target. Alternate Forms Mega Charizard X One of Charizard's Mega Evolutions, which can only be activated by a Trainer who has a strong bond with Charizard, a Key Stone, and a Charizardite X. As Mega Charizard X, most of Charizard's stats besides Special Defense and Speed go up. The intensity and heat of Mega Charizard X's flames has gone up so much, that its fire has turned blue. Mega Evolution has replaced Charizard's Flying type with the Dragon type. * '''Tough Claws: '''Mega Charizard X's Ability, which boosts the power of moves it uses that make contact with the opponent. Mega Charizard Y Charizard's other Mega Evolution, which can only be activated by a Trainer who has a strong bond with Charizard, a Key Stone, and a Charizardite Y. As Mega Charizard Y, Charizard's offensive stats and Special Defense go up. Mega Charizard Y's wings have grown considerably, and it has smaller wings growing on its arms, greatly increasing its flying ability. * '''Drought: '''Mega Charizard Y's Ability, which causes the sunlight to grow harsh when it enters the field. Harsh sunlight boosts the power of Fire-type moves and weakens Water-type moves until it wears off. Feats Strength * Has destroyed several of Team Rocket's machines. * Overpowered several other Pokémon, including an Onix, with one foot. * Blocked a super effective Thunder Punch from a Dragonite with one wing. * Easily lifted and threw two large logs. * Can smack aside charging Dragonite. * Can lift Blastoise, who weighs 188.5 lbs., into the air. * Lifted a Golem into the air. * Threw a Magmar into a volcano hard enough that it almost erupted. * Caught an Articuno's Steel Wing from its bare hands. * Can shake the ground with a stomp and create gusts of wind by flapping its wings. * Injured a Zygarde. * As Mega Charizard X, overpowered Ash-Greninja. * As Mega Charizard X, fought on par with Primal Groudon, even slicing apart its Precipice Blades. * As Mega Charizard X, injured Mewtwo and sent it flying backwards with a punch to the gut. * As Mega Charizard X, held back a charging Zygarde 50%. * As Mega Charizard X, sent a Mega Absol flying. Speed * Can keep up and dodge blows from Pidgeot, which moves at Mach 2. * Blitzed Iris' Dragonite. * Out-sped an Articuno. * Launched a Poliwrath into the air just by flying past it. * Blitzed Gary's Scizor. * Can move fast enough to make afterimages. * Dodged several Water Shuriken attacks from Greninja. * As Mega Charizard X, kept up with Ash-Greninja. * As Mega Charizard X, blitzed Primal Groudon. * As Mega Charizard X, out-sped Mewtwo. Durability * Survived a super effective Thunderbolt from Pikachu. * No-sold a Dragon Rush from Iris' Dragonite. * Took several super effective attacks from Blastoise. * Shrugged off being inside lava. * Took hits from Articuno and Mewtwo. * Tanked Pikachu's Iron Tail, which can cut solid rock. * Tanked being bitten on the neck by another Charizard, and a Blastoise. * As Mega Charizard X, has taken hits from multiple Mega Evolved Pokémon. * As Mega Charizard X, took an attack that destroyed part of a mountain. * As Mega Charizard X, survived Mega Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent. * As Mega Charizard X, was still standing after an amped Water Shuriken from Ash-Greninja. * As Mega Charizard X, no-sold Mewtwo's Swift. Skill * Red's Charizard defeated Blue's Blastoise and helped Red become champion of Kanto. * Red's Mega Charizard X held its own against Mewtwo. * Ash's Charizard defeated Blaine's Magmar, Gary's Blastoise, Iris' Dragonite, and Noland's Articuno. * Ash's Charizard became the strongest Charizard in the Charicific Valley. * Alain's Mega Charizard X defeated ten Mega Evolved Pokémon in a row, without breaks. * Alain's Mega Charizard X fought with Primal Groudon. * Alain's Mega Charizard X defeated Ash's Greninja, winning Alain the Kalos League. Weaknesses * Weak to Water, Rock, and Electric attacks. ** Mega Charizard X is weak to Rock, Dragon, and Ground attacks. * Relies on instinct and fury without a Trainer to guide it. * Mega Evolution requires a Trainer, a Key Stone, and the right Mega Stone to use. * If the flame on its tail goes out, it dies. Gallery 004Charmander.png|Charmander, Charizard's unevolved form. 1118full-charmeleon.png|Charmeleon, Charizard pre-evolved form. Mega Charizard X, the Mega Flame Pokemon.png|Mega Charizard X Mega charizard.png|Mega Charizard Y Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Fire Users Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:True Neutral Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Claw Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo